TUFF Puppy:En Busca de la Verdad
by PinkiePie96
Summary: una Gata es Acusada de Matar a 5 ando la Interrogan ella se Declara Inocente y exige la presencia de Deadly Nightshade.
1. Capítulo 1

**Un Gato se Encontraba Conduciendo por un Puente Hacia un Estacionamiento.**

**al llegar el Gato Baja del Auto y Saca una Barret cal.50 de la Cajuela;Se Asoma por el Estacionamiento y solo Observa a la Gente Pasar. **

**el Gato solo Miraba Caminar a los Habitantes Mientras Apuntaba,Luego de un Tiempo,se Escucho el primer Disparo;Segundo;Tercero;Cuarto;Quinto y al Sexto Disparo Seso el Fuego.**

**el Gato Solo Levanto los Casquillos,se Subio a su Auto y se Marcho Rapidamente.**

**Al Cabo de un Tiempo llego el Equipo de Policia a ver el Tragico Evento que Avia Ocurrido,La Policia Rapidamente fue Asia el Estacionamiento. El Jefe de la Policia Solo Miraba el Lugar Donde Habia Estado el Asesino y no Encontro Nada,oh eso Creia el.**

**Una vez mas miro asia su Alrededor Detenidamente y vio un Quemon de llanta,camino unos pasos mas y Encontro un casquillo de Bala con las Siglas K.K.**

**JefePolicia**:Tienen Camaras de Vigilancia?  
><strong>Oficial<strong>:Por Supuesto,la Cabina esta en la parte de Abajo  
><strong>JefePolicia<strong>:Bien,Vamos para Alla.

**Luego de ir a las Camaras de Vigilancia Vieron el Carro,era una Furgoneta,el Jefe Hizo un Acercamiento a la Camara de Vigilancia y Vio el Numero de Placas.**

**JefePolicia**:Oficial,llame al Cientifico Keswick de TUFF y Digale que Rastree este Vehiculo con este Numero de Placas.  
><strong>Oficial<strong>:Enseguida Señor

**Luego de unos Minutos Keswick llamo al Jefe de la Policia y le Dio la Direccion.**

**Keswick**:Jefe,Localize el Ve,ve,vehiculo,se Encuentra Estacionado Fu,fu,fu,fuera de un Apartamento en la Calle Run Forest.  
>JefePolicia:Perfecto,muy bien Equipo,Vamos por el Chico Malo<p>

**Luego de Identificar las Placas Fueron a Donde se Encontraba el Auto,Estaba Estacionado en un Pequeño Apartamento,al llegar hay Encontraron a Una Gata Inconciente y Muchos Farmacos en el Suelo.**

**el Culpable era...Katty Katswell?.**

**Antes de ser Procesada a la Carcel:**

Es de Vida o Muerte Katty,y me Refiero a que vas a Resivir una o la otra;ves a ese Oso que esta detras del Cristal?,el es el Director de Distrito,Quieres saber que piensa?,Si vas a Caminar como toda una Mujer o llorar como Bebe Hacia tu Celda...al Fiscal le Gusta la Inyeccion.  
>Asi que Dime Katty,que Dices?,Katty solo Dijo que ella era Inocente,lo Cual fue Inutil como era de Esperarse.<p>

**JefePolicia**:Mira,no se que clase de Mujer seas pero el Fiscal es un Hombre a Dejar que Eligas,Solo si nos Ahorras un Juicio Largo y Costoso,Que Dices?,Decia el Jefe de Policia Mientras de Daba a Firmar un Contrato  
>Katy solo agarro el contrato y Comenzo a escribir sobre el:<p>

**OsoFiscal**:Woow,Exelente Trabajo,Convenciste a Alguien en poco Tiempo,debe Ser un Nuevo Record.  
>JefePolicia:jeje,Gracias el Jefe Mientras Observava a la Prisionera<p>

**Katty devolvio el Contrato al Jefe y Cuando lo Vio Comenzo a Gruñir(el JefePolicia es Perro)Fiscal,Venga a Ver.**

**Le dio el Contrato al Oso para que lo Viera y Solo Dijo,Quien Rayos es Deadly Nightshade?**

**Oso**:Jefe,Quien es ese Fulano?  
><strong>JefePolicia<strong>:Ni Idea Señor,pero lo Voy a Averiguar,pero por Ahora quiero que la Procesen a la Carcel de Maxima Seguridad en Petropolis.

**2 Semanas Despues.**  
><strong>Oficina del Fiscal en Petropolis.<strong>

**Oso**:Bueno,ya vas a Decirme quien ese ese tal Deadly Nightshade?  
>JefePolicia:Ah...Claro.<p>

Su Nombre es Deadly Nightshade,el Tipo es un Fantasma, no Tiene Licencia de Conducir,ni Actual ni Expirada,no tiene Tarjeta de Credito,ni Numero de Telefono,Residencia,Correo Electronico, Padres se Desconocen,Otras Fuentes me Informaron que Estuvo en una Organizacion Secreta y fue a una Base Militar, 4 años Despues lo Enviaron a Irak,Afganistan,a todo el Mundo,el Sujeto Sirvio con honores,le Dieron estrella de palata,legion al Merito y un Corazon Purpura,Era un investigador brillante,pero muy Problematico y ase 2 años pidio una licencia,luego de toda una vida de Sirviendo se fue a Estados unidos y desaparecio.

**Oso**:que,Murio?  
><strong>JefePolicia<strong>:pues segun el Seguro Social Desaparecio,Tiene una cuenta Bancaria en Mexico y ase Retiros de vez en cuando,pero con Transferencias Electronicas y no Puedo Conseguir el Destino sin orden Federal

**Oso:**Bueno,Almenos no Puede Conducir ni Volar,no con su Nombre real,Tiene algun Arresto  
><strong>JefePolicia<strong>:Expediente limpio  
><strong>Oso<strong>:Oh,Vamos,deben Buscarlo por Algo.  
><strong>JefePolicia<strong>:su Expediente esta limpio...Señor dijo con Poco Enojo  
><strong>Oso<strong>:Entonces...Como lo encontramos?  
><strong>JefePolicia<strong>:Bueno,con Toda esta Informacion al Parecer no Encontraremos a Nightshade... a Menos que el Quiera.

**Mientras Seguian Hablando del Asunto,Alguien Toco la Puerta,Era la Secretaria.**

**Secretaria**:Señor?  
><strong>Oso<strong>:si?,Que Ocurre?  
><strong>Secretaria<strong>:Deadly Nightshade lo Busca.

Deadly entro a la Oficina y solo se quedo Viendo al Oso y al Perro

**Oso**:ah...,que se te Ofrece?

**Deadly**:Katy Katswell...

**Continuara...**

Bueno este es el Primer Capitulo,Dejen sus Reviews,Su Opinion me es Importante.

**PD**:No sean tan Duros conmigo en las Criticas ples xD,es el Primer fic que Hago.


	2. Chapter 2

**En la Habitacion de Katty.**

**Fiscal:**Bueno aqui esta,Ahora Dime,Donde la conociste?.

**Deadly Solo Observava a Katty Inconsiente y Muy Golpeada.**

**Deadly:**...Por que no la Pusieron en Detencion Preventiva.  
><strong>JefePolicia:<strong>ah...,Supongo que Fue un Descuido,pero ya paso y no Podemos Hacer Nada.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Mas bien los de la Correcional la Lanzaron a los Lobos,Bueno,que va a pasar ahora?.  
><strong>Fiscal:<strong>pues Ahora ella esta en Coma,Asi que la Interrogaremos Cuando Despierte,si Despierta, es tu Turno,por que te llamo Nightshade?.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Am...,me Parece que no lo Hizo.  
><strong>JefePolicia:<strong>pero te Nombro a ti en Especifico.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>puedo ver la evidencia?.  
><strong>JefePolicia:<strong>Ah...,no. No lo creo Pero...  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>fue un placer...

**Ni Siquiera Termino de Hablar el JefePolicia Cuando Deadly ya se Marchaba**

**Fiscal:**Oye,Oye,Espera,Teniamos un Trato,te lleve con Katty,Ahora Dime que Sabes.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Bueno,Ustedes Dicen que le Disparo a 5 Personas,Ella esta en Coma y Tambien se que Hay una Estacion de Autobuses 4 km y llego en 30 minutos.  
><strong>JefePolicia:<strong>asi que vas a Abondar a tu Amiga?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>No es mi Amiga...  
><strong>Fiscal:<strong>Entonces por que te llamo?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>por lo Mismo que Mato a 5 Personas, esta Loca.

**Cuando Deadly se Dio la Vulelta para Retirarse el Fiscal lo Detuvo.-Oye Aguarda. Decia el Fiscal Mientras lo Sujetaba del Brazo,A lo cual Deadly le Lanzo una Mirada Asesina;Jamas Vuelvas a Hacer eso Dijo Deadly Sin Quitarle la Mirada de Encima.**  
><strong>Oigan, que les Dije Sobre Acercarse a mi Cliente, Decia una gata Algo Molesta Mientras se Acercaba a los 3.<strong>

**Fiscal:**ella esta en Coma,por Dios.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>eres la Abogada de Katty?  
><strong>JefePolicia:<strong>Deadly,la Agente Katswell

**Deadly?. Repitio la Agente Katswell algo Asombrada**

**Kitty:**woow,Como lo Encontraron?.  
><strong>Fiscal:<strong>Bueno,el nos Encontro  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Fuiste con el Fiscal?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Que,hay una Ley para eso?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Segun las Historias no Hay Ley que no Rompas  
><strong>JefePolicia:<strong>Bueno,yo y el Fiscal nos iremos antes de que esto se Ponga Feo; y asi Sin mas,el Jefe de la Policia y el Fiscal se Fueron.

**kitty:**Bueno... Cuando Kitty estaba a Punto de Hablarle Deadly ya se Alejaba.

**Kitty:**Hey,Espera.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Que Quieres?.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Asi que tu eres Deadly Nightshade.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>y tu la Agente Katswell.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>je...Bueno,vas a Ser el Testigo de mi Cliente?,  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>no soy Testigo de tu Cliente.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Tu Amiga no Piensa eso.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Que no es mi Amiga,rayos,por que todo el Mundo Piensa eso?.decia con algo de Enojo.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>ah no?,Entonces por que Veniste aqui para Ayudarla?

**al Oir eso Deadly se Rio un Poco**

**Deadly:**yo no Vine aqui para Ayudarla,Vine a Matarla  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Que?...No Puedes aser eso..mira,por que no Mejor Hablamos un poco,te invito un cafe.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>es una cita?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>claro que no.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Bueno,pero que sea Rapido

**en alguna parte de la Ciudad se Encontraba un Perro Caminando con una Bolsa llena de Dinero,Saco su Huesofono y Hablo.**

**Desconocido:**Jefe,Quien Diablos es Deadly Nightshade?.

**en un Restaurante dentro de la Estacion de Autobuses**

**Kitty:**Bueno Deadly,Dime,por que es tan Dificil Entontrarte?.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>es imposible encontrarme  
><strong>kitty:<strong>pero por que?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Bueno,comenzo como un Ejercicio pero al parecer se me Volvio Adiccion.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>y dime,como Conoces a Katty Katswell?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>por que la Representas?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>por que es mi hermana,y abogare por ella.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Mato a 5 personas kitty,y todavia quieres limpiar su nombre?.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>No Quiero Limpiar su Nombre Deadly,yo se que es una Criminal,pero no Quiero que la Condenen a Muerte  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Demostrando su Demencia?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Bueno, es una Opcion,Pero Quiero Ganarle a ese Fiscal por que Todos los Sospechosos de Homicidio Tienen que Elegir entre Confesion o pena de Muerte contra un Fiscal que Nunca Pierde.  
>yo y T.U.F.F. Creemos que Muchos Hombres Inocentes se an Rendido sin Peliar<br>**Deadly:**woow,eso es muy noble niña,pero esta no es tu Pelea dijo con cara seria.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Creeme,tu Hermana es Culpable. Decia Mientras Tomaba un Poco de Cafe.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Oh,vamos,Nisiquiera as visto la Evidencia.

**Deadly Miro a Kitty un Rato,Volteo Hacia los Lados y Pregunto:**

esta conversasion es confidencial?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>por Supuesto,Nada de lo que Digas Puede Repetirse.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>muy bien. dijo deadly con una Sonrisa Mientras Sacaba una Grabadora Debajo de la mesa la cual apreto hasta Romperla.(Diablos) penso la Agente Katswell.

Escucha,Hay 4 Tipos de Personas en el Ejercito,Para Algunos es de Familia,para Otros es de Gente que Quiere Servir a su Nacion,Luego estan lo que Nesesitan Empleo...y Luego estan los que Quieren Medios Legales para Matar Personas,al Parecer tu Hermana es Mitad 3 y Mitad 4.  
>Cuando Fui a Irak a una Mision me Pusieron de Compañero a Katty,era algo Irritante,Solo Hablaba de su Venganza contra su Hermana por Meterla a Prision y De su Madre por Obligarla a entrar al solo Miraba Gente pasar con los Vinoculares,Pero ella...ella Estaba Todo el Dia<br>Pegada al Rifle Viendo a la Gente Pasar,Mujeres,Niños,todos los Dias. Luego de un Tiempo la Dieron de Baja,Para ella la Guerra como Crees que se Sentia kitty?,Tanto Tiempo Hay para Nada.  
>ella Tenia todo ese Tiempo Comenzon,una Comezon que si no se Rascaba Ahora,Nunca lo Haria,asi que en su Ultimo Dia ella Salio a Dar una Vuelta,Dijo que me Traeria Cigarrillos a si que la Deje ir,pero Olvide Decirle que si iva a Traer que Fueran Rojos,asi que Cuando sali a Avisarle vi que estaba Entrando a una Casa Abandonada con el Rifle,la vi Ponerse en el Tejado y Disparar.<br>ese Dia ella Mato a 4 Personas,Intento Negarlo pero yo la Atrape,y no tuvo mas Opcion que Confesar.

**Kitty:**Esperas que me Crea toda esa Basura?,Si ella Hizo Todo eso por que no esta en Prision eh?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>lo que ella no Sabia es que las 4 Personas que Mato ese Dia Acababan de salir de un Lugar llamado "festin de violaciones",20 Mujeres,entre los 15 y 30 Años;Luego de un Tiempo Alguien del Gobierno Queria que todo eso Quedara en Silencio,Asi que solo Dijieron que fue Trauma de Combate y ya no Hubo Homicidio.

**wow...todo eso es Confidencial Decia Kitty y Deadly solo la miraba con cara de (-.-)**

**Kitty:**ohh,ya veo por que querias confidencialidad dijo con algo de decepcion  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Bueno,ya te Conte Demasiado,mira...Ase Tiempo le Hice una Promesa a Katty,Vi su Nombre en la Tele y Vine a Cumplirla.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>como estas tan seguro de que fue ella?,aun no as visto la evidencia  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>pues el Fiscal si,y no Elige Peleas que no Puede Ganar,Katty no escapara de esta.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>talvez si Pueda,ella esta en coma por culpa del Estado,Cuando Despierte,si es que Despierta puede que no recuerde Nada,asi este Caso no se Tratara de su Culpabilidad,si no de su Capacidad para ser Enjuiciada  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Kitty...Despues de Todo lo que te eh Dicho ,Todavia quieres Defenderla?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>es mi Hermana y Quiero que Tenga un Juicio Justo;ademas Dijiste que ella Avia Confesado en irak,Pero no Confeso esta vez.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Um,Talvez Aprendio la Leccion  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>esta vez te llamo y Quiero Saber por que,y tu Tambien Quieres Saber por que,se te Nota en la Cara,no Puedes Preguntarle a Katty y el Fiscal no te Deja ver la Evidencia,mi Investigador Lider Tiene Accseso a Toda la Evidencia...a Toda.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>y donde esta ese Investigador?.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Apunto de subirse a un Autobus

je...gracias por el cafe agente katswell decia deadly mientras Caminaba a Abordar el Autobus,ella solo Observo Decepcionada como Su Unica esperanza se Marchaba

**Fuera de la Central.**

La Agente Katswell se Encontraba caminando al tuff movil,solo miro el autobus desde su auto asta el momento en que se marcho.

**Kitty:**idiota,dijo Kitty con Algunas Lagrimas en sus Ojos,y Justo Cuando iva a Salir de la Central Deadly Aparecio Frente al Auto,Camino Hacia la Puerta del Piloto y le Dijo:

**Deadly:**Entiendes que no Solo me Pides que Vea la Evidencia?,Tambien Quieres que Investige a unaAsesina a Sangre Fria,a una Mujer que se que es Culpable,que Evite que la Condenen a Muerte. y Todavia que lo haga de Forma Objetiva?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>ah..,si. eso lo que te Pido.

**Deadly solo Suspiro y dijo:**

Deacuerdo,lo are,pero con una Condicion.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>que Quieres?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>quiero que Investiges a las Victimas...Objetivamente.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Que?!.es mi Hermana,como Esperas que Haga eso?.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>ese es tu Problema Dijo Deadly con una sonrisa y se fue.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno,ya Termine el Segundo Capitulo x.x,Que les Parecio?,dejen sus Comentarios y no me Critiquen tan Feo Ples :B**


	3. Chapter 3

**En Casa de una Victima**

**Kitty:**Hola Señor,soy la Agente Katswell  
><strong>Conejo:<strong>Ah...,asi que tu eres la que Defiende ala Asesina de mi Hija  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>am...,si,yo la represento.  
><strong>Conejo:<strong>tienes preguntas sobre mi hija?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>am...,me gustaria entender mas a las victimas,conocerlas como personas

**al oir eso el Conejo comenzo a reirse**

**Conejo:**es un poco inusual no cree?,ya hablo con las demas familias?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>am...,si,las que aceptaron hablar conmigo  
><strong>Conejo:<strong>um...deacuerdo,pase

**en el Lugar de los Echos(Los Asesinatos)**

**Deadly se encontraba recoriendo el lugar,ovservanto todo a su alrededor intentando recrear la escena del crimen**  
><strong>Deadly se Detuvo justo donde se posiciono el asesino para disparar.<strong>

**En Casa de la Victima**

**Conejo:**bueno,ella era niñera,cuidaba a la hija de los vecinos de alada...ya hablo con esa niña?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>no señor,nunca lo aria.  
><strong>Conejo:<strong>por que?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>bueno,creo que seria...  
><strong>Conejo:<strong>insensible?,inapropiado?...mire,todo lo que quiera saber de mi hija esta aqui;Dijo dandole un periodico  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>ah...claro,yo...definitivamente lo leere,ahora debo irme,  
><strong>Conejo:<strong>es muy buena abogada agente katswell?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>ah,no puedo hablar por mi  
><strong>Conejo:<strong>porfavor,solo conteste la pregunta  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>am,si,supongo que soy muy buena  
><strong>Conejo:<strong>lo suficiente como para evitar que la condenen a muerte?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>disculpe ya tengo que irme

**Justo cuando la agente katswell estaba por irse el conejo le apunto con un arma**

**Conejo:**no se mueva,esa gata merece morir y usted la defiende?-decia el conejo con lagrimas en sus ojos  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>yo...prometo no volver a molestarlo-dijo mientras salia corriendo de la casa y se iva a su auto.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>uff,estuvo cerca

**la agente katswell estaba por encender el auto cuando una mano enorme la tomo del hombro.**

**Kitty:**AHHH!-grito la agente katswell del susto  
><strong>OsoFiscal:<strong>que diablos ases aqui?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong> .qu...que?  
><strong>OsoFiscal:<strong>entonces,es cierto?,hablas con las familias de las victimas tu sola?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>como sabes eso?  
><strong>OsoFiscal:<strong>soy el fiscal del distrito,mi trabajo es indagar.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>hey,esa no es una respuesta  
><strong>OsoFiscal:<strong>bueno,tu no eres la unica con buenos investigadores,asi es agente katswell,se todo sobre Nightshade. tu investigador Lider es un ex Agente Secreto que Pertenecia a Una Organizacion Secreta por el Gobierno que Desaparecio durante mucho Tiempo,Como puedes confiar  
>en su estado mental?,como confias en lo que el te dice,nisiquiera lo conoces?,dime,sabe que no puedes pagarle?,que nisiquiera la Agencia para la que Trabajas quiere el Caso?<br>**Kitty:**me largo...  
><strong>OsoFiscal<strong>:espera espera,escuchame,estas cometiendo un terrible error,no vas a poder ganarme,solo arruinaras tu carrera y para que?,abandona este caso-**dijo agarrandole el hombro**  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>no me toques!

**la Agente Katwell se subio al tuff movil y salio rapidamente de ahi**

**en la Estacion de Policia con el Jefe de la Policia.**.

**deadly se encontraba revisando todo lo que le quitaron a katty cuando la atraparon**

**Deadly:**gracias por dejarme revisar  
><strong>PerroJefe:<strong>denada,nos encanta cuando los amigos del acusado urgan sus cosas  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>que no es mi amiga!  
><strong>PerroJefe:<strong>eso me dijiste,te falta algo?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>saben,no tenian que mandarla al hospital?,fuera de eso es buen trabajo policiaco,muy eficiente  
><strong>PerroJefe:<strong>que puedo decir,la escena era una mina de oro,bueno,si quieres volver y revisar las cosas...  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>no gracias  
><strong>PerroJefe:<strong>pero...ni siquiera tomaste notas  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>am...no las nesesito  
><strong>PerroJefe:<strong>ja...asi que eras muy importante para la Organizacion esa eh?,dime,que ase un ex Agente del Gobierno como tu,evitar peleas en bares?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>pues... asia lo mismo que tu ases,con una pequeña diferencia  
><strong>PerroJefe:<strong>cual es?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>que todos mis objetivos eran asesinos entrenados.

**En algun lugar en la Calle**

**Deadly,luego de salir de la estacion de policia caminaba por la calle y vio un bar.**

**Deadly:**um...por que no?

**Dentro del Bar.**

**Deadly se encontraba tomando un wisky cuando una chica(es una Zorra por si se preguntan(vaya ironia no creen xD))muy linda se le acerco**

**Chica:**puedo sentrme contigo?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>um,adelante.  
><strong>Chica:<strong>me llamo sandy  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>sandy,arena en ingles no?,fui a una playa ase tiempo  
><strong>Sandy:<strong>...y como te llamas?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>...Marty Friedman(._.)  
><strong>Sandy:<strong>marty?,no tienes cara de marty?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>de que tengo cara entonces?  
><strong>Sandy:<strong>no se...pero no tienes cara de marty,eres nuevo en la ciudad?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>um...creo que si.  
><strong>Sandy:<strong>oye,hay mucho ruido aqui,por que no vamos a un lugar mas silencioso...tengo auto  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>y tienes edad para conducir?  
><strong>Sandy:<strong>tengo edad para muchas cosas.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>no puedo pagarte sandy  
><strong>Sandy:<strong>oye,no soy una cualquiera  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>entonces enserio...no puedo pagarte  
><strong>Sandy:<strong>creeme,trabajo en la refaccionaria.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>me refiero a que las mujeres baratas son por las que mas caro pagas

** se levanto y golpeo la mesa**

**Sandy:**NO soy de la Calle.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>no...no lo eres,ahi se reirian de ti

**que pasa?-dijo un perro que se acercaba con otros cuatro tipos(2 perros y 2 gatos)**

**Sandy:**me llamo prostituta.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>nadie dijo prostituta,ella lo dedujo sola,le llame callejera.

**oye...es nuestra hermana dijo uno de los perros**

**Deadly:**y besa bien?  
><strong>PerroLider:<strong>oye sabes que,vamos afuera.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>paga la cuenta primero  
><strong>PerroLider:<strong>pagare luego  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>je...no vas a poder.  
><strong>PerroJefe:<strong>eso piensas?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>um,siempre,quieres intentar?  
><strong>PerroLider:<strong>enserio?te voy a romper los huesos,quieres que sea aqui o afuera?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>...aqui no  
><strong>PerroLider:<strong>quedate aqui sandy.

**Sandy:**sabes?...no me molesta ver sangre diciendole a deadly con malicia

Deadly solo la miro y dijo**:significa que no estas embarazadas. a lo cual Sandy se puso mas furiosa.**

**Fuera del Bar**

**Sandy:**Sigues sintiendote gracioso imbecil?  
><strong>PerroLider:<strong>Callate Sandy  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>oye,si te quieres largar hazlo ahora

**al oir eso solo el PerroLider comenzo a reirse**

**PerroLider:**es broma?somos 5 contra 1  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>correccion,3 contra 1  
><strong>PerroLider:<strong>ja,por que lo dices?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>por que cuando te de una paliza tendre que pelear co seguidores entusiastas,y los ultimos 2...siempre uyen...No lo Olvides,tu lo quisiste.

el lider de los perros le solto un puñetazo en la cara a deadly pero facilmente lo esquivo agachandoze,lo tomo del brazo y le dio un codazo en la cara al perro lider y justo cuando iva a cer al suelo deadly lo tomo de su pelaje y detuvo su caida...solo para darle una patada en...aquella  
>parte privada que valoramos nosotros los hombres xD<br>el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo al perro vomitar,cuando vieron eso 1 de los perros decidio atacarlo,deadly solo desvio su puñetazo y lo golpeo en el abdomen para luego darle un rodillazo en la cara,en eso uno de los gatos le tiro una patada pero deadly solo  
>le sostuvo la pierna y le dio un fuerte golpe en la rodilla. cuando los ultimos 2 estaban apunto de atacar a deadly la policia ya venia en camino,al ver a la policia los ultimos 2 junto con sandy salieron corriendo<p>

**Policia:**Policia,Alto.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Woow,que tiempo de respuesta tan rapido chicos.  
><strong>Policia:<strong>Callate,al suelo.

**Cuando deadly se acosto en el suelo boca abajo para que lo arrestaran le hablo al lider de los tipos del bar.**

**Deadly:**oye...quien te contrato.

**el PerroLider solo voltio a verlo para luego bajar la mirada.**

**Continuara...**

**uff,bueno,acabo de terminar el tercer capitulo,que opinan?.si me van a criticar o algo porfavor no sean tan duros ples xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al Dia Siguiente en la Estacion de Policia**

**Deadly se Encontraba Acostado viendo el Techo cuando escucho unos Pasos.**

**Deadly:**Hola Kitty  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Que,Traigo mucho Perfume?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>No,Respiras muy Fuerte,ah,Hola Jefe,Murio Alguien?  
><strong>JefePolicia:<strong>Que Pasa si si?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Murieron de Verguenza,Por que fui Gentil  
><strong>JefePolicia:<strong>Ahora se Por que Siempre te Mudas Nightshade  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Nadie Murio Jefe  
><strong>JefePolicia:<strong>Uno de ellos es Posible que no Vuelva a Caminar  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>que,Quieres Acusarme?  
><strong>JefePolicia:<strong>por Supuesto  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>pero no Presentaron Cargos  
><strong>JefePolicia:<strong>Temo que No-**Dijo con Enojo**  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>ya Puedo irme?  
><strong>JefePolicia:<strong>ya vete-**fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse**

**A Solas con Kitty y Deadly**

**Kitty:**Trabas para mi entiendes?,significa que lo que hagas se Refleja en mi  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>era una Trampa, si?avia una Chica,ella se me acerco y Provoco la Pelea  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>lo cual Nunca pasa en un bar  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>ella se desconserto cuando le Dije mi Nombre  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>que,Esperaba Mike Tyson?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>No esperaba a Marty Friedman.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>...  
><strong>Deadly:<strong> -.- ex Guitarrista de Megadeth y Cacophony entre otras  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>y Por que le Dijiste que Eras el Ex Guitarrista de Una Banda de Metal  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Siempre uso al Ex Guitarrista de Megadeth,No Dije que Fuera el ex Guitarrista de Megadeth solo dije que...mira,el punto es que ella esperaba escuchar Deadly Nightshade,sabria quien soy,la policia llego antes de que la pelea comenzara y los 5 tipos son sus hermanos?porfavor,alguien los envio a acabar conmigo.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Quien?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>ni Idea.

**Firmando la Salida de Nightshade.**

**Kitty:**Bueno,Si Alguien te siguio por el puente hoy,pudo ser un policia y dudo mucho que...  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>mira,los policias no asen 3 cosas,No votan por democratas,no conducen cadillacs y no usan vehiculos personales  
><strong>PoliciaDeLaEntrada:<strong>Tiene Razon  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>lo vez?,no es policia  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Bueno,talvez fue un investigador o la Oficina del fiscal.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>crees que la oficina del fiscal me atacaria?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Bueno,quien mas tiene razones para aserlo?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>Bueno,ya olvidalo,dime,que tal tu dia?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>ah...justo como tu te imaginas.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>bueno,que aprendiste sobre las victimas?

**al Preguntar eso Kitty se Entristesio un poco**

**Kitty:**Bueno...Cristina Beitman era Niñera de unos vecinos a unas cuadras de su casa,ese dia ella iva al centro a comprarse un vestido para una fiesta.  
>Rita coronado trabajaba en la plaza,ella siempre llegaba tarde por que llevaba a su hijo a la escuela para que el no escapara,ese dia iva a recoger unos boletos de baseball para llevar a su hijo por sus buenas calificaciones.<br>Nancy la ultima vez que vio a su Esposo le dijo una mentira,dijo que iva a llevar el auto al mecanico pero en realidad iva al centro a comprar un regalo para su esposo,el empleado me dijo que pago en efectivo por que queria sorprender a su esposo por su aniversario que era en unos dias.  
>Lisa archer odiaba el trabajo de su esposo,aunque ellla lo ayudo a Convertirse en uno de los mejores constructores de petropolis,ella se alegro por que la mala salud de su esposo y una demanda costosa le costaria la empresa a su esposo,pero...cuando el murio ella ya no quiso vender la empresa de construccion y decidio liderar el trabajo que tanto odio,ese dia ella se dirigia a pedir un prestamo para conservar la compañia.<br>Darren dodgers era accionista de inversiones en el edificio donde lisa trabajaba,su esposa me dijo que el y ella se avian distanciado mucho,no recuerda lo ultimo que se dijieron,pero no fue lindo,  
>el cuerpo de darren fue encontrado a lado de un ramo de rosas,fue un buen consuelo para su esposa saber que en esos ultimos momentos,el estaba pensando en ella.<p>

**En un Hotel con Deadly y Kitty.**

**Deadly se Encontraba Lavando su Camisa mientras Kitty Bebia una Cerveza.**

**Deadly:**Bueno...y que aprendiste de eso?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Quieres que diga que tienes razon,que esta no es mi pelea,que mi Hermana merece morir... tal vez tengas razon  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>que aprendiste de las victimas?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>que mas quieres,son solo 5 personas asesinadas sin razon,lo lamento y PODRIAS PONERTE LA CAMISA?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>esta es mi camisa-decia mientras le mostraba la Camisa que estaba Lavando.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>y tu equipaje?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>no tengo equipaje

**kitty se quedo un rato sin habla mientras observaba el cuerpo de deadly.**

**Deadly:**kitty...  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>ahhh...que estaba diciendo  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>5 personas...  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>ah si...asesinadas al azar  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>el jueves pasado 5 personas se cruzaron en un mismo punto y murienron juntos,eso es azar?  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>bueno...y como lo llamarias?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>solo mira a Darren y Nancy,probablemente ellos tenian un romance  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>Disculpa?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>porfavor kitty,no le compras un ramo de rosas a tu Esposa camino al trabajo,se las compras camino a casa y no te preocupas por un cargo a tu tarjeta de credito si tu aniversario es ese fin de semana amenos que quieras ocultar el regalo.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>no puedes demostrarlo  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>oh vamos,que tan dificil seria?,celulares,emails,solo hay que excavar es todo.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>y cual es tu punto?  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>el punto es que 2 de las victimas no estaban hay por coinsidencia...quiero una lista de los conocidos de katty.  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>no hay ninguna,ella es una mujer solitaria,ni siquiera hablaba con sus vecinos.  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>no era solitaria,era una mujer callada,no molestaba a nadie,tienes los recibos de su tarjeta?  
><strong>kitty:<strong>ah...puedo conseguirlos  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>quiero ver los lugares a los que iva,clubes,billares,tiendas,donde haya alguien que la recuerde  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>y que quieres encontrar  
><strong>Deadly:<strong>yo...yo solo quiero dormir...y tu tambien.

**al Decir eso Deadly tomo la Mano de Kitty y Acerco su Rostro al de ella,Kitty no Sabia como Reaccionar ante eso,asi que Cuando Kitty Pudo Sentir la Respiracion de Deadly tan Cerca de Ella solo Cerro los Ojos y espero a que Pasara lo que ella Imaginaba.**

**Deadly:**ven por mi mañana a las 7-**Dijo Poniendole en las manos las llaves del tuff movil y Dirigiendose a Abrirle la Puerta a Kitty.**  
><strong>Kitty:<strong>ab,ba,eh...claro...yo...vendre mañana-**y asi sin mas salio del cuarto de deadly totalmente roja por lo que paso en ese momento.**

**fuera de la habiatacion de deadly kitty solo se cubrio la cara avergonzada y se rio un poco**

**Debajo de un Puente en Alguna parte de la Ciudad un Gato llegaba en su Auto**

**Perro:**Quien es el...  
><strong>Desconocido:<strong>Que Paso  
><strong>Perro:<strong>es el Verdad?,disculpa,no te eh visto.  
><strong>Desconocido:<strong>ya,ya,tranquilo,que paso  
><strong>Perro:<strong>La Abogada de Katty:la Agente Katswell contrato a un Investigador,creo que se Apellida Nightshade o algo asi,es una como una especie de Policia del Gobierno y estuvo en Irak en la Misma Epoca que Katty.  
><strong>Desconocido:<strong>y?  
><strong>Perro:<strong>Katty Pidio que lo Buscaran,hoy Aparecio en la Escena del Crimen y en el si supiera algo,Dijiste que no querias que nadie Hiciera Preguntas  
><strong>Desconocido:<strong>no,no queremos  
><strong>Perro:<strong>Bueno,ya tome medidas

**al oir eso el Desconocido se Enojo un poco**

**Desconocido:**tu...tomaste medidas?  
><strong>Perro:<strong>ah...si,locales,mis chicos.  
><strong>Desconocido:<strong>y te salio mal...  
><strong>Perro:<strong>pense que 5 hombres bastaria.  
><strong>Desconocido:<strong>a ti solo te tocaban los detalles del homicidio,y a nosotros mantenerlo en secreto  
><strong>Perro:<strong>si viejo,te entiendo,pero no pude comunicarme y tuve que tomar una decision.  
><strong>Desconocido:<strong>quiero los nombres de tus muchachos.  
><strong>Perro:<strong>estan archivados.

**cuando dijo eso el desconocido se calmo un poco.**

**Desconocido:**bien,y alguno sabe quien eres?  
><strong>Perro:<strong>solo 1 pero me encarge de el.

**y al escuchar eso el desconocido se volvio a enojar,esta vez demasiado.**

**Desconocido:**ERES UN...ah...y el cuerpo?  
><strong>Perro:<strong>esta en partes,tranquilo,nadie lo encontrara.  
><strong>Desconocido:<strong>y que tal si queremos que lo encuentren  
><strong>Perro:<strong>y para querrian que lo encontraran  
><strong>Desconocido:<strong>por que asemos las cosas de manera que no se Desagan...limpias,y 1 desaparecido no es Algo Limpio.  
><strong>Perro:<strong>por favor...ustedes tenian que matar a 1 persona y mataron a 5,eso es limpio?

**Mientras el Perro y el Desconocido Discutian una Sombra Enorme se Acercaba Lentamente**.

**SombraEnorme:**Bueno,hacemos un desastre ahora para que no sea un desastre despues,y no dejamos preguntas sin respuestas...JAMAS.

**el Perro solo le Asentia con la Cabeza sin voltear a verlo.**

**Perro:**tranquilo,puedo arreglar eso.  
><strong>SombraEnorme:<strong>abre los ojos.  
><strong>Perro:<strong>no,no te eh visto  
><strong>SombraEnorme:<strong>eso ya no importa:  
><strong>Perro:<strong>deacuerdo-**al voltear a verlo se sorprendio al ver por primera vez a su jefe,era un Oso**  
><strong>Perro:<strong>oiga...jefe,yo solo quiero ser util,solo digame como arreglar mi error.  
><strong>Oso:<strong>para sobrevivir no digas arreglar,por que ya no puedes,nosotros cubrimos un desastre y tu solo isiste otro  
><strong>Perro:<strong>deacuerdo,deacuerdo,tiene toda la razon,lo lamento,solo digame que tengo que hacer.  
><strong>Oso:<strong>escucha,yo estuve en prision en siberia,pase mi primer invierno usando como abrigo la piel de un muerto,me arranque los dedos de mis manos con los dientes antes de que se engangrenaran,tuve que hacer eso para no tener que trabajar en las minas de azufre.  
>un Hombre especial siempre es util,asi que muestrame,muestrame que tan especial eres,muestrame lo que aras para sobrevivir.<br>**Perro:**ah...no lo entiendo  
>Oso:Arrancate los Dedos de tu Mano Izquierda.<br>**Perro:**ah...tiene un cuchillo?  
><strong>Oso:<strong>No dije que tuviera un cuchillo en siberia  
><strong>Perro:<strong>jaja...yo,yo...porfavor jefe,tiene que ser un juego  
><strong>Oso:<strong>yo se que puedes hacerlo,demuestralo

**el Perro los Mordia con fuerza,maldecia entre dientes ya que no dejaba de morderse los dedos.**

**Perro:**ah!,diablos,no puedo aserlo,no lo are.  
><strong>Oso:<strong>siempre elijen la bala...nunca lo entendere.

**y asi sin mas el oso saco de su bolsillo una pistola y silencio a su subordinado.**

**Desconocido:**jefe,y que aremos con ese Nightshade.  
><strong>Oso:<strong>lo que asemos Siempre Daren...  
><strong>Daren:<strong>jeje...entiendo.

**Continuara...**


End file.
